Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for training. The present disclosure relates more particularly to a method and apparatus for swing training.
Description of Related Art
Golf stroke mechanics is the means by which golfers make decisions (selecting clubs, selecting shots) and execute them (making shots) in the sport of golf. For all golfers, the mechanics include a pre-stroke component wherein the golfer chooses a club, their stance, and the actual stroke. The stroke itself is a complex motion. A successful and consistent golf swing (stroke) requires precise timing and mechanics, from the grip and position of one's fingers, to the position and movement of the feet. At any moment of the swing, whether back swing, down swing, or upswing many things can result in a miss hit.
Golf instruction is meant to train golfers to improve their golf swing to play better golf through improved awareness of their swing and the effects the body, the club, and the golf ball.
Golf instruction can be wide ranging, but many great modern day instructors are able to diagnose swing frustrations accurately and present a clear fix that encourages the golfer in the discovery of lasting repeatability from the specific ailment that “plagued” them from a sound repeatable swing to play a golf course successfully (varying terms of success as a golfer).
Beginning players can start lesson in several ways, but most do so in either a group or individual setting, covering the five primary skills of golf of a golf swing. Golf is an asymmetrical exercise that can break body balances, requiring also adequate exercises to keep the balance in muscles. Experienced recreational players often return for instruction, either to fix a specific problem they are encountering or to improve their game. Reconstruction of a golf swing to reach a high level of play often involves a series of lessons over an extended period of time.